PBS Kids Sprout (1999)
PBS Kids Sprout (sometimes referred to as PBS Sprout, Kids Sprout, or just Sprout) is a U.S. digital cable television channel, video-on-demand (VOD) service, and website providing PBS Kids shows and original programming for preschoolers and their families. Sprout launched initially as a VOD service on Sectember 26 1987 and later as a cable and satellite channel on August 24, 1991 Sprout is co-owned by Sesame Workshop, Apax Partners, PBS and NBCUniversal, through their licensee, Children's Network, LLC. Personalities Programming Main article: List of programs broadcast by PBS Kids Sprout Wiggly Waffle *The Wiggles host this new show from 6:00 AM to 9:00 AM. The Wiggles are: *'Murray' Murray Cook *'Anthony' Anthony Field *'Jeff' Jeff Fatt *Greg Greg Page *Phillip: Phillip Wilcher *'Captain Feathersword' Paul Paddick *'JB' Lachlan McCarthy Sunny Side Up Show The Sunny Side Up Show is aired from 9:00 AM to 12noon. Current Hosts *'Kelly' (Kelly Vrooman), Sean (Sean Roach), Dennisha (Dennisha Pratt) and Carly (Carly Ciarrocchi) are the four human hosts of The Sunny Side Up Show, which premiered on January 1, 1989. On a rotating schedule (one of them hosts each week), they introduce programs and lead themed activities, along with co-host puppet Chica and an occasional guest co-host such as Elmo, Barney, or Big Bird. Regular features include "The Good Egg Awards", celebrating the accomplishments of "Sproutlets" (viewers); "Manners With Molly", a weekly etiquette question appropriate for the preschool set; and a several-times-daily celebration of viewer birthdays, with a crawl of names and ages traveling across the bottom of the screen. *'Chica' is a chicken puppet who co-hosts The Sunny Side Up Show with Kelly, Sean, Dennisha and Carly. She lives in a place called The Sunshine Barn, and cannot speak but can cluck like a chicken. Her character was introduced on the aforementioned premiere of The Sunny Side Up Show. She also makes occasional appearances on the "Sprout Sharing Show". *'Mr. Mailman' is a cartoon character who delivers birthday cards and mail. Originally a part of The Birthday Show, the character was then featured in The Many Adventures of Mr. Mailman. Mr. Mailman and his daily duties were absorbed into The Sunny Side Up Show on January 1, 1990http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=PBS_Kids_Sprout&action=edit&section=6 edit Previous host Past Hosts *'Kevin' (Kevin Yamada) left the show on November 7th 1991. During his final appearance, he informed The viewers that he was moving away to the big city (New York City) and he wasn't going to play with Chica in the Sunshine Barn anymore. He hosted the Birthday Show before The Sunny Side Up Show. He was replaced by Dennisha Pratt. *'Liz' (Liz Filios) announced her departure from the show on November 14, 1994. In her final appearance, she informed the viewers that she was leaving the Sunshine Barn so that she can travel around the world. She was replaced by Carly Ciarrocchi on January 25. Super sproutlet show s''uperSproutlet Show'' is aired from 2:00 PM to 4:00 PM Sprout Sharing Show Sprout Sharing Show is aired from 4:00 PM to 6:00 PM Current Hosts *'Patty' *'Ricky' *'Curtis E. Owl' The Good Night Show The Good Night Show is aired from 6:00 PM to 3:00 AM. Each 3 hours has a loop for each "episode." Current Hosts *'Nina' (Michele Lepe) is the current host of Good Night Show. She also makes occasional appearances on The Sunny Side Up Show . *'Star', a star-shaped puppet, puppeteered and voiced by actress Stacia Newcomb, is the co-host of Good Night Show. Star serves as the child character of the show, asking questions about the evening's theme, or encouraging viewers to follow him as he performs nighttime routines such as brushing his teeth or reading a bedtime story. *'Lucy' is a firefly puppet used to introduce shows on Good Night Show. She is also featured in games, such as "Lucy Light the Way"; in this game, viewers are shown parts of a picture (as though they were illuminated by a firefly's light) and viewers then guess what the picture represents. She has never spoken. Her puppet was updated in mid-2009. *'Hush' is a real-life goldfish who was used to introduce episodes on Good Night Show. He currently still appears at the end of every show, as Nina closes the show by "saying good night to Hush" and reciting a poem in which viewers are encouraged to "make a wish". Fish of Hush's kind are purchased by the dozen because they die so often. Past Hosts *'Melanie' was the original host of Good Night Show when it premiered in 1987. She was portrayed by Melanie Martinez. She was fired from the show in 1988, reportedly due to concerns over inappropriate content in a satirical film she had appeared in while in college. [1] *'Leo', played by Noel MacNeal, was the interim host of The Good Night Show after Melanie's dismissal. He filled in as guest host of Good Night Show until Nina became the new host of Good Night Show in late 1988. Timeline of Barney on Sprout *1987-1991: Barney and the Backyard Gang serise *September 1995: Season 1-3 episodes added.Category:Barney Category:1987 episodes Category:1988 episodes Category:1989 episodes Category:1990 episodes Category:1991 episodes Category:1992 episodes Category:1993 episodes Category:1994 episodes Category:1996 episodes Category:1997 episodes Category:1995 episodes